Lupins Letters
by nymphadora026
Summary: The life after the war of the Lupins through letters, mostly. No, Tonks and Lupin are not dead, I never did accept their death. Obviously NTRL and some Teddy cuteness
1. Chapter 1

**GIANT A/N**

**Okay, so for this story, I have a concept and I need to explain it a little before. So, basically, every chapter will start with a letter concerning the Lupin household and will then be followed by the chapter when you see a character reacting to the letter or living what he said in the letter... Get it?**

**The, I'm just going to recapitulate the story following the seventh book because I made some changes which are crucial to understand my story. here we go:**  
**1) The final battle happened like in the book except that Tonks and Lupin survived.**  
**2) Kingsley was named minister of magic and the first thing he did was to erase the muggle-born regulation**  
**3) Somehow, the wolfsbane potion became known by everyone and now people are less predjudiced about werewolves, who can now have a job.**  
**4)Kingsley now minister, he had to chose a new head of the auror department, and who better than war hero/mad-eye trained Tonks?**

**So that's pretty much it... now the story really begins. Read, enjoy and review!**


	2. Acceptance Letter

**Dear Mr. Lupin,**

****

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**Mirabella Phillis  
Headmistress**

"Moooooooooooom!" Teddy ran throught the whole house, holding the letter in front of him. Usually, the morning after the full moon, he would just lay in his room untill late. He was not a werewolf but having werewolf blood, the full moon always kept him awake against his will and the day after he wanted to sleep. Same always went for his mother but not for the exact same reason. She could physically sleep but if she did try, she just achieved tossing and turning, so she usually spent her night trying to clean her room. But when a small, dark, owl flew into his room this morning and dropped a small envelope on his bed, Ted Lupin couldn't help but run and tell excitedly the news to his mother. Nymphadora turned slowly her head when her door bursted open and a second later, her son was tumbling and falling on the bed next to her.

"Wow, you are early this morning, baby" her voice was tired but he could hear she was happy. She knew what he was so happy about, he was eleven after all. It was due to happen sometimes soon. "Here, let me see this. I told you they never forget anyone" The little boy only smiled, hugging his knees to his chest. If physically (well, when he kept his usual apparence) he had his father's looks, there was no doubt he was Nymphadora's son too, always tripping everywhere and always jumping up and down.

"When are we going to diagon alley, mom? I can't wait! You promised me an owl so I can write to you everytime! And I'll get my wand and-" The auror cut him off by pulling his head under her arm and ruffling his hair with her knuckle. She couldn't resist the urge to laugh when her little boy got carried away, and he always did.

"I can see that, baby. You will have you wand, don't worry. Well, I'm hungry. Pancakes?"

"No! You'll burn the house! Why don't we make a fruit salad instead?" Tonks opened her mouth to answer but before she could, a pillow landed out of nowhere on the right side of her face. Surprised, she let out a little gasp but quickly, she was over her surprise and grabbed the pillow behind her.

"First of all, I'm not that bad at cooking! And second of all... you know what that means. WAR!" she exclaimed, half laughing, half indignated. Soon enough the two of them were up on the bed, hitting each other with their pillows and laughing hysterically.

"You are soooo dead!" He yelled when Nymphadora started running away form him, stucking her tongue out in provocation. Some woman grow more mature when they have kids, it was not Tonks' case, it even gotten worse since now she had someone to play with. Their little pillow fight continued untill Ted ran onto a pair of tired legs.

"Dad! You're in early today!" Remus' lips curled slightly but he was too tired to do anything more. Behind his son came his wife, grinning mischievously.

"Morning, darling." she said placing a slight kiss on his lips. "You better go lie down, you look awful. I'll just finish that and I'll be back ok?" He nodded and as soon as the door closed, the pink haired woman lowered her pillow again, resuming their war.


End file.
